Christmas Colours
by ObsessiveDevil
Summary: Just a little Christmas Oneshot. Hinted SSJP Snames SnapexJames whatever you call it. Hinted SBJP or whatever you call THAT. Sev and James realise that Red and Green go well together.


-1**Christmas Colours**

**Short little Christmas One shot. Came from the fact I was dressed like an elf. James outfit = my outfit. Cuz I'm awesome, and love to dress up. **

**Err… mentions of slash Siri/James, Snape/James. But no one actually does anything. Not even kiss. It's so sweet and innocent in this story. How cute.**

**Only really rated higher because I use the F word a few times. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm not making any money.**

**Not actually my first HP fiction, just the first I actually posted.**

**To be honest I'm not too proud of this, since I wrote it in little under an hour, and I think I could have done better, but reviews are still always appreciated. **

**~Od23**

James Potter stood in front of the mirror in their dorm room, shuffling awkwardly and tugging at random parts of his attire. Two days before Christmas, and Sirius had finally ambushed him. He looked in the mirror, just over his shoulder, where Sirius stood, grinning like a loon.

"Come on Jamie!" he croons, "get in the Christmas spirit!"

_Easy for you to say_, thinks James, tugging at the clothing again, _You're not dressed like a fucking elf!_

he sighs, the Santa hat he could deal with. The white, long-sleeved T-shirt was fine. The short-sleeved red T-shirt over the top was fine too. Even the gosh-damn black shorts were cool (even if they were a little _too_ short). But red and white candy striped _tights_? He shifted uncomfortably.

"You're not wearing anything this ridiculous!" he whined. Sirius shrugged.

"But I don't suit red, which is the Christmas colour." he explained, "But you look positively delicious in it." he added, winking. James blushed, examining himself in the mirror. He didn't _feel _delicious. He _felt_ gay.

The two boys exited the room, James hiding somewhat behind Sirius (dressed in green and gold, the two colours he looked best in), and made their way down to the great hall. James was happy that not many people had stayed for Christmas this year, at least he wouldn't have to be completely embarrassed. But he planned to stay very clear of all people who has stayed, who had a habit of snapping pictures to show people later.

They entered the great hall to a flourish of sparkles they were getting used to, Hagrid had taken it upon himself to decorate this year, and he'd gone just a little bit over board. There was only one table, that all teachers and students who stayed, were sitting at. All heads looked up as the doors creaked. He and Siri were late, as James had spent so long cringing at the mirror. James blushed.

"Ah, I see Mr. Potter has taken it upon himself to dress festively." smiled Dumbledore, his usual twinkle bright in his eyes. James pointed at his best friend. Who actually looked a little like a Christmas tree, so he wasn't the only one dressing up.

"He ambushed me!" he protested, to the cocky smirks he was receiving from his fellow students.

"Does he dress you then?" asked a loud mouth Ravenclaw. James glared at him, shuffling awkwardly. He glanced at the table. Two Ravenclaws, a Hufflepuff, he and Siri, and Snape. He blushed at the open stare Snape was giving him.

"What?" he finally snapped at the Slytherin. Snape just shrugged. James growled.

"Easy…" warned Sirius, "You know he's probably just checking you out anyway."

James blushed. It was a well known fact between the two boys that Sirius didn't give a fuck about gender as long as they were good in bed, but it was still a bit disgusting to hear him insinuate something between he and _Snape _of all people. He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Cuz that's likely." he commented, sitting down at the table across from the Ravenclaw who had commented before. Siri grinned, plonking himself down next to the elf.

"Well you never know. I always thought he had a thing for one of us. And you do look rather tempting." he muttered under his breath. Making James choke on the gulp of pumpkin juice he'd just taken.

Sirius just laughed.

James looked across at the Slytherin, sitting alone at the far end of the table, there was something different about him. But he really couldn't see what it was, no matter how hard he looked, he knew something was changed, but he couldn't pin point it.

"You're staring." whispered Sirius in his ear, which made him blush and avert his gaze. "Can't blame you though. He does look a little better like that. More feminine. Not so greasy, not as -"

"You're babbling." Cut in James, which in turn, made Sirius' cheeks turn pink. James gaped.

"Fuck, Siri, are you like… crushing on him?" he said, perhaps a little louder then needed, as a few heads snapped there way. Sirius choked and shook his head.

"Fuck no!" he replied. "I'm just commenting." he added, his tone lower, he waited until all heads were turned back to there food and conversation.

"What's different then? I can't get it." asked James. Sirius rolled his eyes. James never had been too observant.

"The hair. Tied back… duh."

James looked again, and this time it was obvious. Severus Snape had pulled his greasy hair into a ponytail at the base of his neck, and tied it with a silk green ribbon. It showed off the muscles in his neck, and took away from the fact that his hair was greasy. It looked good.

"You're staring again." commented Sirius, "You sure _you're _not crushing on him?" James quickly shook his head and pretended to retch.

"I'm bloody straight. Stop trying to hook me up with guys!" he chided. Sirius just smirked.

"Fine… I wasn't the one staring."

Later, James found himself walking out of the great hall alone. Sirius had sped off earlier, and told him he was going to wrap presents and didn't want James to see what he was getting. So he was doomed to walking around the school for a couple of hours, while Sirius figured out how to spellotape two pieces of paper together. He found himself dawdling down empty corridors, admiring the Christmas decorations. Until he fell over Mrs Norris, head first into the chest of someone wearing a green muscle T-shirt. Damn Mrs Norris, she's always getting in the way.

He looked up at the person who had caught and steadied him, and looked into the eyes or a glaring Slytherin.

"Um… sorry." stammered James. "Damn cat… didn't see her." he said, then blushed and detached himself from Snape.

"You okay?" asked the taller boy, making James ruffle his own hair and nod. Who knew Snape had a nice side?

"Thanks… err… your hair looks nice?" he said, not entirely sure why, but he figured complimenting the Slytherin counted as a good deed returned. Snape just snorted.

"I hate it." he replied, making James look up and give him a weird look. "I, also, was 'ambushed' into being festive." James gave him a strange look.

"What part of you is festive. You just look like a regular Slytherin to me!" he said, hands on hips. Snape smirked, shifting his eyes over the smaller boys body.

"And you look like a regular Gryffindor. Don't you think it's arrogant to just assume that Red is the Christmas colour?"

James faltered, looking at his candy striped tights.

"Well… it is." he stated. Snape sighed,

"Green was the Christmas colour before the holiday became commercialised, and people started associating it with red." he explained, James rose an eyebrow, taking in the Slytherin's attire. The green ribbon in his hair, green muscle T-shirt, Black trousers and glossy Black shoes. It was much more refined then James' outfit, but if you thought green was a Christmas colour, then it was definitely festive.

"So, we're both festive huh?" smiled James.

"You more then me." replied Snape.

"Or you more then me… there's no green on me."

"There's no red on me."

James pouted in thought, when he felt a hand come up and grab his Santa hat, he had half a mind to yell at Snape for doing so, when he realised that the boy was tying the green ribbon into James' hair instead. James' hair was much shorter then Snape's, so the boy had just grabbed a lock and tied around that lock. It looked a little awkward. Snape then placed the hat on his head.

"Now we're both 'fully' festive." he explained, trailing a hand through James' hair, and playing slightly with the ribbon. James blushed.

"Now I'm part Slytherin." he complained.

"And I'm part Gryffindor." said Snape. "Red and Green look good together, don't they?"

James nodded. Red and Green looked perfect together.


End file.
